koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wan Castle
The Battle of Wan Castle (宛城の戦い, rōmaji: Enjō no Tatakai) was a battle between the forces of Cao Cao and Zhang Xiu in 197 AD. Zhang Xiu led a revolt, ambushing Cao Cao in Wan Castle and burning it. Though Cao Cao escaped, casualties were heavy, including his bodyguard, Dian Wei, and especially the death of one of Cao Cao's sons (Cao Ang) and his nephew (Cao Anmin). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In all installments, Cao Cao is trapped in Wan Castle set on fire by the warlord Zhang Xiu. The beginning cutscene from Dynasty Warriors 3 starts with Cao Cao having a drink with one of his troops pouring him a cup, but on the sidelines enemy troops storm the castle while Cao Cao and/or the player general is relaxing until they realize something is amiss, and soon find the the very central pagoda area of the castle being lit on fire while calling for their troops to secure an escape point. The said central area's south gate is sealed off with Dian Wei guarding the said gate, while Cao Cao and co. attempt to escape the rest of the castle by circling around the said central area via the north then circling back to the south on the west and east sides, fighting through many of Zhang Xiu's generals along the way. Eventually at some point, differing reinforcements will arrive to Cao Cao's aid. The battle ends with either Zhang Xiu being defeated or Cao Cao escaping into the lands outside while the whole entire castle burns as he laments Dian Wei's death and asks for his forgiveness. Zhang Xiu's scenario on the other hand, is him trying to breach through the central area from the south while Cao Cao tries to escape from the north via circling around. Dian Wei's defeat will open up the way to the central area, and free up more of the map in order to navigate and kill Cao Cao. In Dynasty Warriors 4, the battle is roughly the same, though burnt passages force it to be more of a maze while fire spreads throughout the whole castle building instead of one area. The stage's entire map is used as part of the Nan Yang series of maps, but all of its other scenarios in both the original game and the expansion are meant to be completely different locations in general as the map is mainly a placeholder for stages that involve castle-building-interiors. The battle is the only map that correctly takes place within the Nan Yang region. Amidst the flames, there are several battles between forces, Cao An Min being trapped in the south. Zhang Xiu's location is to the north, but is not revealed on the map yet. When you defeat him, he will flee with his men. Dian Wei will come and help Cao Cao escape by holding off the advancing enemy. However, later on in the battle Zhang will return with men pouring in from all corners. Cao An Min will also be under more assault. Cao Cao soon faces too much flames so his advance will be halted. Only later will Dian Wei break down burnt walls (Xu Zhu will do it instead of Dian Wei is controlled by the player). All you need to do is defeat enemy units until Cao Cao escapes to fight another day. The same map is also used for the battles "Lu Bu's Revolt" (meant to represent the inside of Luo Yang's palace) and several Legend Mode stages in the Xtreme Legends installment, mainly for Dian Wei, Diao Chan and Sun Ce's stages. In Sun Ce and Diao Chan's case, the castle area is somewhat lit dimly, especially for the scholar's room on the very southwest side of the map that's used in the Versus mode. Also in many strange cases, the commander of any variations of the map tends to be placed near central-southwestern escape point instead of the throne room next to it on the southeast. Some NPC's as soon as they start on the map may also glitch through the impassable throne itself as they start directly within it. In Dynasty Warriors 5, the battle is focused on Dian Wei's defense on the escape point, and has a more linear path within a destroyed village within the castle (which is now much smaller overall). Cao Cao must be lead to safety past an enemy check point akin to Dian Wei's prior legend stage while he and/or the player remains behind to cut down anyone who passes through. While Cao Cao is escaping, the player has to prevent any enemies to pass through the checkpoint, otherwise they will interfere with his escape (any more past a specific limit and Cao Cao himself will be cut down). Eventually, Jia Xu will appear followed by Zhang Xiu. After defeating the two officers, Cao Cao will safely escape. In Dynasty Warriors 7, the battle returns as a two-part battle after its absence in the previous installment. In this version, Dian Wei needs to defend Cao Cao from ambushes, phantoms, fire-breathing statues, ballistas, and arbalests. After going through deadly traps, one will eventually find Cao Ang. Later on, Cao Ang will attack an arbalest only to be killed by the weapon. After escaping Wan Castle, Dian Wei sacrifices his life to let Cao Cao escape. In the second part, Cao Cao seeks revenge for the death of his bodyguard. In the end, Jia Xu is defeated only to be hired by the now-cruel Cao Cao who will spare his life if he is a capable strategist. In Dynasty Warriors 8, the battle starts with Cao Cao and Dian Wei escaping the fiery castle. After defeating Huche'er, the two men encounter arbalests at the hallway while Yang Feng activates the ballistae. Breaking through, they are then impeded by fire breathing qilin statues with Han Xian guarding the passage. Soon an ambush occurs, and Cao Cao wonders about the welfare of both Cao Ang and Cao Anmin. After breaking the ambush, Jia Xu activates the wind traps which will blow allied soldiers into a pit filled with Zhang Xiu's men. After overcoming the trap, the pair reach the exit, but Dian Wei is wounded by projectiles. Attempting to move to the offensive, Guo Jia first orders that the nearby areas be secured, and they soon find Liu Biao's men in the process. Now aware of the situation, Cao Cao's forces plant ambush troops to lure out Zhang Xiu, and defeat Liu Biao's reinforcements. Once the plan is successful, Cao Cao's men storm Zhang Xiu's castle. Defeating both Zhang Xiu and Jia Xu will end the battle. Saving Cao Anmin and Cao Ang is optional; doing so will help clear one of the battle's bonus conditions as well as enable the aforementioned officers and Dian Wei to appear in future battles. In Dynasty Warriors 9, Wan Castle acts as the opening battle for Wei's Chapter 4. While Cao Cao accepts Zhang Xiu's surrender, Zhang Xiu reveals Jia Xu's ambush, but Dian Wei leaves his station and arrives in time to help Cao. During his escape, Cao Ang and Cao Anmin can be rescued and Huche'er can be defeated to help ease the escape. Jia Xu will attempt to block the path out, and must be defeated to finally leave the castle. Dian Wei, however, will remain behind in the castle. Once Cao Cao escapes, the mission changes to siege the castle and rescue the isolated bodyguard. Guo Jia first advises that the enemy's plans be found and thwarted before reentering the castle. There will be a scout unit in the area led by Zhang Xian and Li Yue. Jia Xu's fire attack unit will be protected by Yang Feng. Kuai Liang and Kuai Yue will control supplies from Liu Biao. Finally, Yu Jin must also be questioned regarding his suspicious actions nearby. Huche'er and Jia Xu can also be defeated to lower Zhang Xiu's morale. At the end of the battle, Jia Xu's genuine surrender is accepted while Dian Wei dies at the end. Warriors Orochi In one of Wu's side stages, the Tokugawa mutiny against Orochi and help a mass evacuation of peasants at Wan Castle. Kunoichi later arrives to assist the effort. Yoshimoto also happens to be in the castle and must be evacuated as well. When all peasants are evacuated and Zhen Ji is forced to withdraw, Kunoichi joins the Wu-Tokugawa alliance. Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper makes the castle itself resemble the Hayabusa village. When Ryu Hayabusa, Jia Xu, and Kunoichi arrive to protect the castle. They appear to find no enemies. Suddenly, the officers of the castle begin to attack the ninjas and the strategist assassin. Eventually, the party learns the castle guards are under the mind control of Sun Wukong. It is here that the Coalition meets with Momiji. The demon officers in this stage also seem to be named differently to the others, having names such as Death, War, Fear and Pestilence. In Ultimate, Zhuge Dan, Lu Xun, and Tadakatsu Honda invade the area in the hopes of catching and sealing Tamamo. Surprisingly, the trio are ambushed by Lu Bu's army, and Lu Xun deduces that they think the allied army is a group of impostors. The trio first move to assist Nezha, who was also caught up in the conflict, and begin proceeding to Wan Castle itself. Despite Zhuge Dan's words, Chen Gong still refuses to believe the words, so Lu Xun instead requests that Tadakatsu defeat multiple soldiers to get Lu Bu's army to open the gates on their own. Using the chaos within the castle, Lu Xun manages to slip a messenger to speak with Chen Gong, however, and Chen Gong begins to doubt his lord. Upon seeing Nezha in the castle's vicinity, Chen Gong asks his lord if he'd like to ride out and engage the mystic. Lu Bu refuses the suggestion, and decides to attack the strategist instead, and the objectives change to saving Chen Gong. Tamamo soon appears after Lu Bu's defeat, and Nezha was also revealed to be an impostor. Once Tamamo is defeated, Tadakatsu will attempt to use the Divine mirror on her, but it only ends up revealing her true form, Kyūbi. Historical Information Zhang Xiu's forces stormed Cao Cao’s camp. The battle went against Cao Cao, with no advantage, he fled on a light horse. Dian Wei battled at the gate preventing the traitors from entering. The troops then entered from the other gates. At the time Dian Wei had about ten or so men; they all fought a desperate battle; each fought like ten men. The traitors numbered many and were coming from front and rear. Dian Wei using his long crescent halberds attacked left and right destroying ten or more. The surrounding area was littered with many dead bodies. Dian Wei received over ten cuts, yet he continued to fight despite lacking troops. He held onto two traitors underneath his arms, killing them. The remaining traitors dared not to advance any further. Dian Wei continued attacking the traitors, killing numerous men. His wounds took its toll, he let out a great cry and then died. The traitors dared not to advance and take his head, instead returned to the army. Cao Cao had retreated back to Wu Yin where he then heard about Dian Wei’s death. The news brought tears to his eyes. Cao Cao's son Cao Ang offered his steed to his father and bravely stayed behind to hold off the enemy, allowing his father to escape while he was killed in the battle. Cao Cao's beloved nephew Cao An Min was also killed in battle. It is said that on Cao Cao's death bed, this loss of two of his relatives and Dian Wei was one of the regrets he carried to his grave. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Dynasty_Warriors_3_Wan_Castle.png|Dynasty Warriors 3 stage image Wan_Castle_(DW4).png|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image Wan_Castle_(DW5).png|Dynasty Warriors 5 stage image Wan Castle (DWV2).png|Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 stage image Wan_Castle_(DW7).png|Dynasty Warriors 7 stage image Wan_Castle_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image WO3H - Wan Castle - Hayabusa Village.jpg|Momiji collaboration stage Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles